


1-La graduación de Shail (o cómo enamorar a un mago sin darse cuenta)

by AliTheOrder, ShinyWings1



Series: Archivos de Idhún [1]
Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Canon qué canon?, M/M, Make Idhún Gay Again, Nadie en Idhún es Hetero(TM), Shail y Alsan están muy casados (pero aquí aún no), Shalsan - Freeform, bi panic, la graduación que Shail se merece, pre-Resistencia, tienen como dieciocho años que les den un respiro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/pseuds/ShinyWings1
Summary: Cinco meses después de llegar a Limbhad por error, la convivencia en la casa de la frontera se hace más soportable para mago y príncipe. Cuando Alsan descubre que Shail no tuvo oportunidad de graduarse en la Torre de Kazlunn, decide tomar cartas en el asunto para que su amigo pueda cerrar su etapa de aprendiz como los Seis mandan.





	1-La graduación de Shail (o cómo enamorar a un mago sin darse cuenta)

**Author's Note:**

> Un buen día de finales de mayo de 2017, tras el fatídico Directo(TM) de LGG, comenzamos a teorizar qué podría haber ocurrido en Limbhad antes de los sucesos de La Resistencia. Como LGG no nos iba a dar el Memorias de Idhún que nosotras queríamos ver, empezamos a escribir: primero, la graduación de Shail, y después... digamos que se nos fue un poco de las manos. Y aquí seguimos.  
> La historia está escrita de forma un poquito peculiar, porque es un escrito a cuatro manos y no nos da la vida para más, esperamos que nuestra forma de escribir no os dificulte la lectura, y que podáis disculpar patadas al canon y posibles erratas que se nos hayan pasado por alto.  
> Y dicho esto: Shail y Alsan están MUY CASADOS. Thanks for coming to our TED talk.  
> Disfrutad :D
> 
> P.D.: Este capítulo estará sujeto a alguna que otra edición para cuadrar ciertos detalles y retocar cosas que se nos puedan haber pasado por alto.

<Alsan lleva casi una hora entrenando con Sumlaris, peleando contra el autómata que Shail le ha activado con magia. Desde un cojín en el suelo, Shail lee un libro de francés, pero de vez en cuando mira de reojo a Alsan porque, cómo no, el príncipe entrena sin camisa.  
Llevan unos cinco meses en Limbhad, y tras las primeras semanas de desacuerdos y discusiones, príncipe y mago han ido acostumbrándose a la presencia y compañía del otro.  
Los primeros dos meses fueron sin duda los más caóticos, pues tuvieron que adaptarse al micromundo y a los viajes a la Tierra, una vez descubrieron que con el Alma podían salir de allí; el tercer mes estuvo sobretodo lleno de búsquedas infructuosas en la Tierra, de expediciones sin resultado, y cierta crispación en el ambiente cada vez que regresaban a la casa de la frontera. Por suerte, en los dos meses siguiente, tanto Shail como Alsan han conseguido estabilizar un poco la vida en Limbhad, cansados de las discusiones por no saber cómo continuar su misión, y se han sumido en una rutina notablemente más tranquila.>

<Shail acaba cerrando el libro, sin poder concentrarse del todo por el ruido metálico que provoca la espada del príncipe al chocar con la del autómata. Alza la vista y se queda observando a Alsan, sin molestarse en disimularlo>. “Siempre entrenas muy duro. ¿Era tan exigente tu instrucción en Nurgon?” <Comenta, su curiosidad que tanto le caracteriza hablando por él.>

<Antes de responder, Alsan da un par de mandobles más al autómata y lo acaba tumbando en el suelo, jadeando. La voz de Shail lo hace recobrar la noción del tiempo, y considera que por el día ya ha tenido suficiente. Envaina a la Imbatible y la deja junto al cojín del suelo, cogiendo la toalla que le tiende Shail para secarse el sudor de la frente y el cuello.> “Más. Aquí no tengo compañero de ejercicios, el autómata me lo pone bastante fácil, en realidad. Si ese trasto fuera un estudiante de Nurgon, los asaltos durarían más de cinco minutos.”

<Shail asiente, admirando su determinación>. “Entiendo.”

<Alsan se sienta delante de él, echándole una ojeada rápida al libro que tiene delante. Al no entender lo que pone, lo deja estar. Se ha acostumbrado ya a encontrar al mago leyendo libros terrestres en diferentes idiomas, aunque a él le suenan todos iguales.> “A ti no te veo practicar hechizos de los tuyos para mantener tu magia en forma. ¿Es que en la Torre de Kazlunn no os hacen practicar a diario?” <Aunque hay escepticismo en su voz, no es desprecio, hay genuina curiosidad en sus palabras, sólo que la magia siempre le ha dado la impresión de que es demasiado fácil y que los magos en general lo tienen todo a pedir de boca.>

<Shail frunce el ceño>. “Por supuesto que lo hacíamos. Día tras día. Aunque, claro, qué remedio. Tenía maestros muy rigurosos. Además… Cuando uno entra en una Torre de Hechicería, no puede abandonarla permanentemente hasta que ha acabado sus estudios. Y está obligado a aceptar una plaza en el momento en el que un unicornio le toca con su cuerno. Un poco como cuando un príncipe o noble nace, supongo. Tú ya tenías un lugar asegurado en Nurgon, ¿no?”

<Alsan enarca una ceja, más sorprendido ante su percepción de la Orden de Nurgon que enfadado.> “Nadie tiene una plaza asegurada en la Academia. Hay pruebas para entrar. Acude gente de todo Nandelt, e incluso estos últimos años han ido dejando entrar a semibárbaros y algunos limyatis. El proceso es duro, si no eres de los mejores no obtienes una plaza. Por supuesto, sales de allí convertido en un hombre o mujer con los nobles valores de la Orden de Caballería. Es un privilegio y un honor instruirse en Nurgon, pero un privilegio que puede tener cualquiera, sea noble o plebeyo, siempre que dé la talla;” <A Alsan se le puede notar en la voz cierta nostalgia, y orgullo a la vez. Recuerda brevemente a sus padres y su corazón se estremece de añoranza por un instante. En seguida cambia de tema para no mostrarlo ante Shail. Ambos extrañan su hogar, no necesitan ponerse melancólicos en ese momento.> “pero, ¿obligados? ¿Es que acaso van puerta por puerta buscando magos?”

<Shail se encoge en su sitio, recordando el momento en el que unos hechiceros llegaron a su casa para llevárselo a la Torre, lejos de su familia. Duda sobre si contárselo a Alsan o no>. “Bueno… Más o menos. Los Archimagos, los representantes de la Orden Mágica, nunca dejan escapar la oportunidad de formar a un nuevo hechicero o hechicera. Niño o adulto, deben asegurarse de transmitir sus enseñanzas para que la magia no desaparezca de Idhún… Así que, cuando oyen rumores de que en alguna zona de Idhún alguien ha recibido el don del unicornio, mandan unos emisarios hacia allí.” <Hace una pausa, y desvía la mirada, un tanto incómodo. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a él. Aunque su estancia en Kazlunn nunca fue mala, pues aprendió cosas que nunca habría aprendido si se hubiera quedado en Puerto Esmeralda e hizo grandes amistades, sí que estuvo algo asustado en el momento en el que tuvo que dejar atrás vivir con su familia>.

<Alsan recuerda su misión, el día de la Conjunción Astral, que tan lejano le parece ahora, y cómo oyó decir en la Torre de Kazlunn que los unicornios habían muerto al igual que los dragones. Su pensamiento lógico le dice que la magia no tardará en extinguirse por completo en Idhún, tal vez en unos pocos cientos de años. Se calla su reflexión a tiempo para no herir los sentimientos de Shail. Ya ha aprendido que es un tema delicado para él.> “¿Con cuántos años se ingresa en la Orden Mágica? Por lo que dices, parece que acepten hasta criaturas de pecho.” <Es un intento de broma que no le sale muy bien, pero sigue siendo un intento.>

<Shail esboza una sonrisa forzada>. “Lo hacen. Hay bebés en la Torre, y gente encargados de cuidarlos, por supuesto. Mi maestro, por ejemplo. Él vivió en Kazlunn desde que tenía tres meses. Yo entré cuando tenía diez, aunque todo depende del momento en el que uno reciba la magia. Hay personas que entran a una edad bastante avanzada, aunque es menos habitual”. <Vuelve a mirar a Alsan>. “¿Y tú? ¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando te aceptaron en Nurgon?”

<Alsan no concibe cómo los magos pueden arrebatar a los niños de sus familias con tal de “adoctrinarlos” en la Orden Mágica lo antes posible. Tampoco entiende que haya magos destinados a cambiar pañales. No pregunta acerca de ello.> “Salí de Vanissar con once años para hacer las pruebas de admisión. Normalmente se entra a los doce, más o menos. Depende mucho también de la destreza del aspirante. Hasta donde yo sé, sólo siete alumnos más entraron con menos de doce años. Mi madre fue una de ellos.” <No puede evitar que su voz denote emoción al hablar de Gainil, y su mente viaja sola hacia los recuerdos que tiene de ella entrenando contra su padre en el patio de armas cuando él era más joven. Inevitablemente se pierde un instante en sus recuerdos de infancia.>

<Shail sonríe. Después de haber visto a Alsan entrenando varias veces, no le extraña en absoluto escuchar que fuera uno de los prodigios de Nurgon>. “Seguro que eras el modelo a seguir de muchos. ¿Me equivoco?”

<Alsan esboza una sonrisa genuina. De esas que no suele mostrar a nadie. No puede negar que está orgulloso de sus logros, no se avergüenza de admitir que conoce sus virtudes además de sus defectos.> “Más o menos. Sí había varios alumnos de cursos inferiores que me admiraban, pero me gané el respeto de mis superiores y mis compañeros con esfuerzo y plena dedicación. No fue sencillo; sin embargo, el modelo a seguir era más mi madre que yo. Sus logros durante su instrucción en Nurgon eclipsan los míos, y es completamente normal. Ver pelear a mi madre era un privilegio. Hasta recibir una paliza por su parte era considerado un honor. No llegué a su nivel, por supuesto, pero me enorgullece haber sido entrenado por ella y de haberme esforzado para hacer justicia al legado que mis padres dejaron en su paso por la Academia.” <Hay orgullo en el tono de voz de Alsan, y la emoción al hablar resuena en cada palabra que pronuncia. Pocas cosas lo hacen sentir más orgulloso. No se da cuenta de que se ha soltado bastante, en su pecho sólo hay lugar para la satisfacción personal y el cariño a su familia en esos momentos.>

<A Shail le agrada cuando Alsan es tan abierto con él. No es algo que suceda muy a menudo, así que siempre intenta prestarle toda su atención cuando habla de forma tan entusiasta>. “Veo que la familia real de Vanissar está llena de guerreros natos. Supongo que tuviste suerte de poder ser entrenado por tus padres además de tus instructores en la Academia.”

<Alsan sigue demasiado perdido en sus recuerdos como para percatarse de que está siendo mucho más hablador que de costumbre.> “Has de saber pelear para entrar en la Academia, al menos un mínimo. Aunque tu técnica no sea pulida, si es eficaz tienes muchas posibilidades de ser admitido, es allí donde te formarás como un auténtico guerrero, además de como un caballero como los Seis mandan. Pero sí, lo cierto es que fue un privilegio poder ser instruido por mis padres. Me contaron que sus compañeros de clase se peleaban por tener a mi madre de estratega durante la Semana de los Asaltos.” <Al decir lo último se le escapa una pequeña carcajada, sumido en el recuerdo de una reina Gainil cubierta de polvo hasta la raíz del cabello sentada con él en el patio de armas mientras le cuenta anécdotas de la Academia.>

<Shail disfruta oyendo a Alsan contándole cosas de su familia. Se le ve muy feliz, y eso hace que Shail también esté de buen humor>. “En ese caso, no me gustaría estar en la piel de ninguno de sus rivales o enemigos. Nunca me imaginé que una reina pudiera ser buena en combate, pero… Veo que me equivocaba. Debe ser una persona increíble”. <Shail le sonríe, esperando a que Alsan haga lo propio y le dé la razón, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que hay algo que no va bien>.

<Al oír eso, la sensación de felicidad de Alsan se rompe por completo. Se da cuenta de pronto que ha hablado mucho, que ha dejado ver un lado de sí mismo que no suele mostrar, que se ha dejado sorprender por la conversación y ha abierto la caja de aquellos recuerdos que tan guardados tenía para sí. Su mirada se ensombrece un poco al evocar sin querer el día que le llegó la carta de Vanissar con la noticia de la muerte de Gainil.> “...Lo era.” <Es la respuesta que da, con la voz algo más ronca por lo delicado del asunto. Sabe que no olvidará nunca la visión de su padre arrodillado junto al sepulcro esculpido a imagen de su madre el día del entierro de ésta. Ni cómo su hermano lloró agarrado a su mano mientras él se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.>

<Shail palidece al instante tras oír aquellas simples dos palabras, que guardan consigo un doloroso significado para el príncipe. Siente que ha metido la pata, y no sabe bien cómo arreglar la situación.> “Lo… Lo siento, Alsan. No tenía ni idea… No sabía que…” <Intenta formular una disculpa, pero no encuentra la forma adecuada de hacerlo.>

<Alsan percibe su agravio incluso sabiéndose algo obtuso para las emociones ajenas. Carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo castaño, obligándose a salir de sus recuerdos. No debería dejarse llevar por ellos.> “No tienes que disculparte. Fue hace años;” <Es fácil ver que el mago sigue preocupado por haber dicho algo que no debía, y Alsan trata de cambiar de tema. No le gusta hacerlo sentir mal.> “has dicho que entraste en Kazlunn cuando tenías diez años, ¿no? Pero hace unas semanas comentaste que viste al unicornio siendo un bebé. ¿Cómo es eso posible?” <El nuevo tema de conversación le sale sin pensar, cosa que no suele hacer, y espera no meter la pata él también. Sabe de sobra que Shail adora hablar de magia, y los unicornios son su gran pasión, por lo que le reza a Irial que el tema sea el adecuado para devolverle la sonrisa a su compañero.>

<Shail sigue un tanto consternado por el reciente descubrimiento sobre la muerte de la madre de su compañero, pero intenta centrarse en el tema de conversación que Alsan ha sacado de pronto. Debe admitir que no es que se le haga especialmente sencillo el hecho de hablar sobre ello, pero prefiere ser él quien evoque duros recuerdos antes que sea Alsan quien deba hacerlo.> “...Mis padres… incumplieron las normas. Intentaron ocultarme a ojos de la Orden Mágica, porque… quisieron darme una infancia normal. Quisieron darme la oportunidad de elegir qué hacer con mi vida. Pero… al final, como ellos y mis hermanos temían, unos emisarios se acabaron presentando en nuestra casa para llevarme a Kazlunn. Y, bueno… Su plan de darme una vida como la de cualquier otro niño no acabó saliendo como esperaban. Es decir, mira dónde he acabado.” <Señala a su alrededor, refiriéndose no sólo a Limbhad, sino también a la misión en la que se ha visto sumergido>.

<Alsan comienza a arrepentirse de haberse precipitado al cambiar de tema, viendo la melancolía y la nostalgia en los ojos de Shail. Intenta arreglarlo como puede; sabe que no es muy bueno con palabras de ánimo, que le falta tacto la mayoría de veces, pero merece la pena arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo si aquello consigue sacarle una sonrisa al mago.> “Supongo que vivir en una dimensión fronteriza con un príncipe como compañero de vivienda no es el plan que tendrías en mente tras tu graduación en la Torre.” <Su comisura derecha hace ademán de alzarse levemente, pensando que quizá no le ha salido tan mal el intento de ánimo esta vez.>

<Shail se queda un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. Trata, sin embargo, de devolverle la sonrisa a Alsan, aunque sea un tanto forzada>. “¿Graduación…? No, no. Yo… No tuve la oportunidad de graduarme en Kazlunn. Mis estudios se vieron interrumpidos por… Bueno, por nuestra misión. Y… vine hasta aquí todavía con el título de aprendiz.”

<Al oír aquello, Alsan se sorprende, y piensa durante un instante en el momento en que los hechiceros de la Torre de Kazlunn intentaron sustituir a Shail por otro mago más experimentado para la misión. Sus argumentos habían sido la poca experiencia de su actual compañero ante situaciones de gran peligro, y su evidente juventud, pero el príncipe de Vanissar se había hecho oír por encima de sus defensas vacías y había exigido que fuera él su acompañante. Tal vez por eso se le debía haber pasado por alto la palabra “aprendiz”.> “Entonces… ¿tu formación no está completa?” <Alsan no ha tenido mucho trato con hechiceros, pero en la corte shiana había un mago que presumió de su graduación durante la última celebración de cumpleaños de la princesa Alae a la que había asistido y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, había imaginado que las graduaciones en las Torres de hechicería serían algo espectacular. Aunque incomparables con las regias ceremonias de fin de la formación en Nurgon, por supuesto.>

<Shail se encoge de hombros.> “Oficialmente, no. Pero… he aprendido mucho en estos últimos meses con los libros que he hallado en la biblioteca de Limbhad. He podido tener acceso a hechizos que sólo pueden ejecutarlos los magos más veteranos y… modestia aparte, he conseguido realizar la mayoría de ellos con éxito”. <Shail sonríe, victorioso, rememorando aquel día, un par de meses atrás, en el que logró al fin teletransportarse a la primera, aunque hubiera sido a una corta distancia.> “Seguro que si estuviéramos en Idhún ya podría obtener mi título. Hasta entonces, tendré que esperar.”

<La seguridad en sí mismo con la que habla Shail hace sonreír a Alsan internamente. No lo hace externamente, porque puede enumerar perfectamente las veces que ha pensado que no volverá a Idhún, que ambos quedarán atrapados para siempre en una dimensión ajena, en un mundo que no es suyo, lamentándose por lo que han perdido, arrepintiéndose eternamente de sus errores, de fallarle a los mismos dioses al no encontrar al dragón o al unicornio. Pero acalla esos pensamientos, porque sabe que si abre la boca al respecto, la luz que irradian los ojos de Shail se apagará, y cada vez que lo mira sus ganas de proteger esa luz que hay en él aumentan por momentos. Por ese motivo, sus palabras son otras.> “No dudo de tus avances, oh gran hechicero,” <incluso se permite bromear para asegurarse de que la sonrisa de su compañero siga ahí> “pero, ¿y tu graduación? Tengo entendido que es una parte fundamental de vuestra experiencia en la Torre, que todo mago desea vestir una túnica especial ese día.” <No le dice cómo sabe lo de las túnicas de graduación, pero pasa por alto su escepticismo y su comparación con Nurgon con tal de verlo animado.>

<Shail se sorprende al ver lo informado que está Alsan respecto al tema. Piensa que quizás conoce algunos detalles de mano de algún mago de la corte, así que no le pregunta respecto a eso.> “Así es. Vestimos con una túnica plateada, en honor al unicornio que nos otorgó la magia. Asistí a varias graduaciones de compañeros en cursos superiores al mío, pero… no sé, dudo que pueda celebrar la mía propia en un futuro cercano”. <Shail sabe que todavía están lejos de terminar su misión. Y, en el caso que consiguieran volver a Idhún, su mundo estaría en medio de una guerra. Nadie tendría tiempo para fiestas o eventos como lo es una graduación.>

<Alsan recuerda brevemente los espectáculos y las festividades el día que completó su formación en la Academia de Caballería. Aún puede evocar el olor de las comidas de aquel enorme banquete al que asistieron por igual reyes y plebeyos para acompañar a los alumnos en aquel momento tan especial. En el fondo de su baúl - pues se niega a guardar aquello en un armario, tan a merced del polvo - están sus ropas con el blasón de la Orden de Caballería. No las de gala, puesto que no le dio tiempo a volver a Vanissar para hacer el equipaje, pero sí aquellas con las que partió de Nurgon en busca del dragón de la profecía. Se pregunta si Shail, siendo que su habitación de la Torre seguía guardando sus cosas, tendría preparada ya su túnica de gala, la plateada que acaba de mencionar, para su graduación. Si sus cálculos no le fallan, su compañero debería haberse graduado haría una semana, más o menos, antes del Triple Plenilunio que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo año.> “Ajá… Supongo que, teniendo una familia dedicada al comercio, tus padres te conseguirían una túnica de esas, ¿no?” <Trata de disimular su interés, y espera que funcione, puesto que su cabeza ya urde un plan que, si juega bien sus cartas, podría salir perfecto.>

<Shail está realmente asombrado con la gran cantidad de detalles que Alsan parece recordar, y se siente no sólo impresionado, sino también halagado, por el hecho de que su compañero haya rememorado todo aquello.> “...La tenía preparada, sí. Fue mi padre quien la consiguió, en un mercado cerca de Gantadd. Y, de hecho… la traje conmigo a Limbhad. La tenía guardada en mi baúl junto con el resto de mis cosas, y tuve tan poco tiempo de preparar el equipaje que cargué con él sin ni siquiera fijarme qué había dentro exactamente. Nunca… Nunca tuve ocasión de ponérmela, pero… Supongo que deberé tener paciencia. Y si por algún casual me viene pequeña en el momento en el que deba usarla, siempre puedo utilizar un hechizo para agrandarla un par de tallas, ¿no?” <Ese último comentario le arranca una sonrisa, y espera que haga el mismo efecto en Alsan.>

<Alsan tarda unos segundos en sonreír, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, sus comisuras esbozan una media sonrisa que pasa la barrera de su reticencia a tratar con magos como si ésta no hubiera existido nunca. Pero su mente sigue trazando la estrategia a seguir, trabajando a toda velocidad y repasando detalles nuevos que darán vida a su idea magistral.> “Supongo;” <Se encoge de hombros y se pone en pie, tendiéndole una mano a Shail para ayudarlo a levantarse.> “voy a darme un baño rápido y me pondré a hacer la comida en seguida. Podrías ir poniendo la mesa mientras tanto.” <Se decide a cortar la conversación para tener más tiempo a solas y ordenar las ideas que le vienen a la mente. Le diría a Shail que hiciera él la comida para ir más rápido y poder indagar un poco en la biblioteca, pero el desastroso sabor de la sencilla sopa que el mago intentó hacer una vez pusieron la cocina en marcha todavía lo persigue, así que descarta la idea por completo. No tiene ganas de morir por envenenamiento. Además, le va gustando cada vez más lo de cocinar, en Vanis no se le permitía acercarse a más de dos metros de los fogones, y el haber descubierto algo de talento culinario en él lo reconforta. Le gusta saber que sus habilidades van más allá de ser un buen príncipe y un buen caballero.>

“Estupendo. Yo me encargo. Por cierto, he encontrado cierta receta terráquea que quizás te gustaría probar. Creo que la llaman “paella”, y tiene una pinta deliciosa”. <Comenta Shail. Esos meses que han vivido en Limbhad le han hecho ver que cocinar no es su fuerte, al contrario que Alsan, quien prepara unos platos deliciosos. Últimamente, el mago ha estado investigando sobre comidas que le gustaría probar y que quizás el príncipe disfrutaría preparando, así que se las propone de vez en cuando.> “En fin, me voy a poner la mesa. ¡Hasta ahora!”. <Y dicho esto se aleja corriendo hacia el comedor, alegremente.>

<Alsan lo ve desaparecer por la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos, sonriendo levemente para sí. La idea que ha tenido es algo descabellada, desde luego, pero espera poder llevarla a cabo y que sea del agrado de su compañero. Es un detalle que le apetece tener con él. Sólo espera que salga bien.  
Tras exhalar un pequeño suspiro, Alsan se cuelga la toalla al hombro y recoge a Sumlaris antes de salir de la estancia en dirección al baño. Lo espera una larga tarde en la biblioteca.>


End file.
